


A Sensual Moment Lost in Time

by Romanadvoratnalundar (audreyhepburns_eyebrows)



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Making Love, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyhepburns_eyebrows/pseuds/Romanadvoratnalundar
Summary: She pours him a glass of wine, and he takes it from her graciously. It is a deep red, swirling with the slight vibrancy of the cosmos reflected inside it. Heartshaven Reserve. It tastes bitter and sweet, the tannins stinging his mouth slightly. It is everything he'd expect from his Madame President.A one-shot of the explicit kind. Enjoy!
Relationships: Irving Braxiatel/Romana II
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A Sensual Moment Lost in Time

He sits across from her, a low tabke forming a barrier between them. In any other scenario, he would be okay with this; but not now. He can see it in her eyes, and deep down he knows what she is about to ask of him. 

Words are not needed in this situation, and in being too loud would alert some chancellery guard member of his presence within her inner quarters. It is all a matter of who will make the first move. 

She pours him a glass of wine, and he takes it from her graciously. It is a deep red, swirling with the slight vibrancy of the cosmos reflected inside it. Heartshaven Reserve. It tastes bitter and sweet, the tannins stinging his mouth slightly. It is everything he'd expect from his Madame President. 

Her eyes scrutinize him, and he can almost feel himself squirm in her presence. If he were known to do such a thing. He stares back with equal intensity. The thought of him ramming his cock deep into her throat nudges through his mind, and he can read it in her eyes that she knows what he is thinking about. 

Romana is the first to move in this dance of theirs. It has gone on a very, very long time and he always knows when she will strike. Like a python coiled up and ready to spring at her prey. He is all too willing. 

Braxiatel can feel himself harden, his cock tightening against his pants and rubbing against the fabric. He knows when she will call, and usually forgoes underclothes in situations like this. The fabric rubbing against his cock is a sensual experience. 

And then, she is sitting on his lap; and he has noticed that she is wearing only a light skirt that is drapped around her. She kisses him, feeling the first rough vestiges of stubble beginning to form on his face. He shudders slightly, before burying his head in the crook of her neck - taking a long moment to inhale her scent, her neck slightly sticky from sweat. 

He can almost feel the arch of her hips grinding against him as he kisses her. Taking it slow. Taking in every inch of her. How her body moves with his. How he can feel the wetness between her legs as she isn't wearing underwear. 

As they kiss, the intensity grows. Energy crackling around them as each other's need grows stronger with each passing moment. It is all a matter of who caves in first. She sighs into his kiss, sliding her hips in a way as to stroke up his length through the layers of skirt and pant. As if on cue, his hands move to her waist, edging her on. 

"Brax I-" she begins to say, her words being silenced with a soft moan as he bucks his hips ever so slightly upwards as to give more friction to their meeting. 

Neither of them is quite sure as to who breaks first, but after several paced moments of kissing, restrained grinding, and soft sighs being torn out of each other's mouths, Braxiatel is the one to insist they move to more suitable quarters. 

She wraps her legs around him, and he carries her weight through a short hallway to her bedroom - a large open space, decorated with white and gold accents. A large window forms the base of one wall. None of them care if anyone can see their passionate lovemaking from up here, so it doesn't matter. 

He flops her onto her large and ornate bed, making his way as to hike her skirt up and bear her centre to him. She is beautiful, her thighs toned and speckled with a freckle here and there. He runs his hands up the smoothness of her thigh until it comes up to meet at her hipbone. They both shudder. 

Looking up at her, Braxiatel can see that Romana's need has only grown stronger. Her eyes are glazed in pleasure, and if the way her hips are moving ever so slightly from side to side is a clue that he should get down to work, he takes that as his cue anyways. 

Kissing up the length of her body, he makes his way to her centre. Making her squirm and sigh in the process. She bucks her hips sharply when he kisses her hipbone, his hand leaving indent marks as he squeezes her. 

He starts with a tentative lick, stroking all the way up the length of her cunt; her wetness slightly acidic on his lips. She shudders, and all at once he is fervently suckling and stroking her, holding her hips in place as she continues to squirm against him. 

They both end up completely silent during these meetings, it's just in their nature. Letting their actions speak for them as he eats her out, her moans and sighs spiking in intensity. He slides a finger into her wetness, and she arches up to accept him. She is everything that he has dreamed about as he fucks her. Her cunt tight and wet and inviting, sucking him in as he pumps into her. Her moans mixing with his. 

When he is sure her need has grown unbearable he stops. Taking in her little noise of frustration as he smirks, beginning to remove his pants. His erection springs free from the release of his pants, the head dripping with pre-cum. He strokes himself once, twice, three times before climbing up onto the bed above her. The slickness of both of their juices enough to lubricate them. 

Braxiatel takes a moment in their half clothed haze to admire her - she's breathing noticablly heavier, her chest rising and falling with each little sigh being torn from her lips. Her eyes are closed now, and he watches as she touches herself, her fingers circling around her clit, her nose scrunched up in concentration. 

He moves forward, and begins to rub his cock against her - sliding up against her entrance and rubbing against her clit. Her breath hikes, and he moans at the contact, her cunt wet and warm and inviting. All Braxiatel can think of is how incredible this feels. 

The only thing Romana can think of is how she wants him to ram his cock into her, now.

And Braxiatel grants her wish, rubbing his cock against her once more before sliding himself into her; inch by painful inch. The pleasure of it intensifies tenfold, as she reaches out psychically to meet his mind. 

All at once, she can feel the length of him sliding inside her. Stretching her, permeating her insides and filling her up with the most delicious pleasure. He rocks himself experimentally, their hips arching to meet each other. Bone kissing bone as he sets his pace thrusting into her. 

They move together moment by moment, and the room is filled with the sound of their lovemaking. Breathy sighs, moans, and grunts of pleasure interspersed with the gentle rocking of the mattress. Of skin slapping deliciously against skin. 

The bed rocks slightly, but stays amazingly stable as their pace quickens. Romana's moans are rising in pitch as Braxiatel thrusts forward, his pace picking up in intensity as their pleasure builds. Her breath hitches. He grunts. 

Pleasure builds to new heights as their hips roll against each other, the squeak of the bed more pronounced as Braxiatel's thrusts take on a sharpness to them. She's grabbing onto him now, her legs wrapped tightly against his hips pulling him closer and deeper into her. The heels of her feet digging into him, edging him on faster and faster. 

If the room wasn't soundproofed, the entire Citadel could hear their Madame President's moans of pleasure as she was fucked by her Lord High Chancellor. 

Romana comes first, her insides quivering and tightening around Braixatel's cock. Her pace becomes ragged, breathless as she rides the tide of her pleasure, her eyes scrunched closed, mouth slightly open with the intensity of her orgasm; her insides tightening around him is enough to drive Braxiatel over the edge, and he grabs her hips in desperation, ramming into her with a force as he comes, his seed spilling deeper into her with each thrust. He swears he can see stars as he comes in her, her eyes opening and rolling back in pleasure. 

The pace quiets down, until it stills. He slides out of her and rolls onto his back beside her, their breaths ragged with the intensity of their sex. She curls up into his side, wrapping her arm around him. Content. 

They lay there for several spans before either one dares to move, bathing in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Braxiatel moves to get up, but Romana pulls him back down and insists he stay for the night. He agrees, so long as he can use the secret passage as an escape in the morning. 

He kisses her temple, and brings her closer to him - pulling up a corner of duvet to cover her, knowing she tends to chill easily. 

The night goes by peacefully. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Romana thinks of how wonderful it would be to spend an eternity with the people she loves and cares about - and briefly considers the idea of resigning and taking herself, Leela, Braxiatel, and Narvin off world to live a more relaxed and peaceful life. 

Her dreams are sweet that night. For once. Braxiatel smiles. 

End. 


End file.
